Clockwork , a Soul Eater story
by xXLady Pandora of MadnessXx
Summary: Two students, one who wears a mask and doesn't speak, and the other who's always getting into trouble. They make a strange pair but together they are perhaps the strongest team.


There were two, exact polar opposites. One wore a mask and had short white hair with vivid crimson eyes. She walked with a steady pace, each step keeping perfectly in time with the clocks that adorned her clothing. That were all in time with each other, ticking at the same rate. One on each end of her boots, one pinned in her short hair, one on each of her shoulders, and the final one on the front of her coat, resting on her abdomen. The other had black hair and emerald eyes, she had wore a short coat that looked patched together out of many different materials and she smiled and skipped along, and spun around at a hectic beat. They were not alike in anyway, people gave them odd stares and glances as they passed by.

But really who could blame them, it is not often you such a pair as these two walk the streets. But they paid no mind to anyone else as they made their way through the streets, they continued on their way with no interruptions. They passed up every other building with out a thought until they came to a small apartment building. The black haired girl giggled and skipped up the steps with the other close behind her. Once they arrived at the correct door the girl with white hair rung the bell. After asking around the town a bit they found someone who could inform them the location of a certain someone. A few minutes after she rang the bell a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails answered the door. She hadn't seen the strangers before and wondered why they were here. And then the black haired girl spoke.  
"Excuse me but we were looking for someone, but we couldn't find them so some people told us to ask you." She smiled politely and folded her hands behind her back. Looking for some, the blonde stood there and wondered who they were looking for.

"I'm Maka, who are you looking for?" The white haired girl held out a photo of a familiar fatherly death scythe. Maka was really suspicious of the two, they seemed so odd. They could have been sent here by a witch, they could possibly be kishin eggs.

"Why do you want to see him?" She asked trying to keep the suspicion in her voice low.

"He asked us to meet him but he didn't specify where, and we haven't seen him yet." The black haired girl smiled, the white haired girl stood there just like she had when she first rang the door bell, stiffly and didn't move from her spot. Maka gave them the address of were her father usually was at this time of day. The black haired girl thanked her, and the other nodded in thanks. Though Maka wasn't letting them go so easily. She slipped out when their backs were turned, keeping her distance while she followed them.

They didn't talk to one another, they just walked along like they did in their unusual manner. When the reached the building, it was practically empty except for the man named Spirit. The two stood in the door way, the black-haired girl had a wide smile stretched across her face. In the few seconds it took Maka to react the white haired girl was already in front of Spirit. From her elbow down had turned into a sharp, silver blade aimed directly at his neck. Maka jumped out from her hiding place in shock, they were fast and were dangerous.

Suddenly Spirit smiled at them.

"Ah, it's nice to see you two again, I wasn't expecting you this time. You win." He chuckled and the white haired girl stepped back.  
"Darn you were right, the girl did follow us and we took Spirit by surprise, looks like i owe you 50 dollars." The black haired girl pouted and crossed her arms. Did they know her father?

"How do you know these two?" Maka asked her father, who simply grinned as he stood behind the two.

"These are a few students of mine, and they are going to enroll in the DWMA." He had students?! Maka was surprised and shocked, these two who were is students had both caught him by surprise and were going to be her new classmates. When she looked back at her father, the two had vanished and so had Spirit. She was left standing there, memorizing the faces of the two strange girls. Who were they?

* * *

**The first chapter of my story to you, I do hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
